


I can('t) keep chasing you

by kkyungy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyungy/pseuds/kkyungy
Summary: Mahal kita pero hindi kita kayang ipaglaban lalo na't may mahal ka namang iba. Papalayain kita kahit hindi ka naman naging akin talaga.





	I can('t) keep chasing you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to published my work. It's so embarassing lols. pero sana maenjoy nyo :)
> 
> kung may balak kayong i-judge fight me on twitter @kyungsseoul HAHAHA promote promote
> 
> ps: play the song if needed para mas lalong masakit ;)

* * *

 

Sa isang buong school year alam ng lahat na may gustong gusto ako sa isang classmate namin, si Kim Jongin. Naging tampulan kami ng tukso, ginagawa namin yung mga pang-aasar nila saamin.

"Jongin picture naman kayo, isa lang dali!!" sabay hila sa aming dalawa.

Syempre ako tatawa tawa lang pero deep inside sasabog na ang puso sa sobrang kaba.

"Akbayan mo naman?!?! Para namang tuod to!" napuno ng tawanan ang buong classroom.

Kakatapos lang ng isang activity, at lahat kami nakaayos ng formal attire. At kung anu-anong kulerete sa mukha.

Sa mga ganitong interaksyon namin, nung umpisa nakuntento na ko. Pero lumipas ang mga araw...

"Kyungsoo Do?"  
"Hmn?"  
"Wala lang." sabay ngiti ng matamis. Ang gwapo???

Sumunod na mga araw mas lalo kaming naging malapit sa isa't-isa.

"Soo? Kumain kana ba?" tanong nya gamit ang malalim na boses.  
"Ha? Ah eh, hindi pa. May tinatapos pa kasi ako. Tapos na ba kayo sa research?"  
"Oo tapos na kami, gusto mo tulungan kita?"

Tumagal ang mga araw yung concern nya nagtuloy tuloy na din, hindi ko inaasahan yon. Nagchat chat na din kami after school, all the goodmornings and goodnights. All the reminders na kumain kana ba and whatnot. Nahulog ako ng husto. Gustong gustong ko talaga ang lalaking to.

Minsan pa kapag dadaan ako sa harapan nila (for no reasons) bigla na lang nya hahawakan yung kamay ko, so syempre ako nasa loob ang kulo kaya patago din ang kilig at tutuksuhin ng mga kaibigan. syempre hindi naman mawawala yon, lalo na't ang supportive nila. Si Baekhyun at Jongdae ang nangunguna pagdating sa tuksuhan.

At yoon na pala ang huling paghahawak namin ng kamay. Sana pala sinamantala ko at hindi ko na binitawan. Tumigil sya sa pagpapapansin sakin sa hindi ko malamang dahilan. Yung mga tingin nya na hindi ko na mahuli, yung mga ngiti nya na hindi na pala para sakin. Naging tampulan kami ng tukso noon pero ako lang pala ang nahulog ng todo ngayon.

Isang gabi nagkayayaang maginuman ang tropa ko at tropa nila. Sumama ako at andun din sya, pinagtabi nila kami. Buong gabi tahimik lang ako, ganon din naman sya. Hanggang sa hindi ko naman sinasadya pero napatingin ako sa cellphone nya "Babe, mauna na kong matulog. Inform me when your done, okay?" saktong pagchat ng kung sino man.

Yung puso ko unti-unting nang nadudurog. Bakit ang sakit, bakit ang hapdi, bakit parang hindi ako familiar sa feelings na to? Na tuliro ako, bakit ako nagkakaganito? Ilang buwan syang nawalan ng paki pero ganito pa rin yung nararamdaman ko para sa kanya? Akala ko, ako na. Akala ko gusto nya din ako. Akala ko totoo lahat ng pinakita nya.

"Kyungsoo, okay ka lang? Ang tahimik mo kanina pa." gago pala tong mga to eh, pinagtabi nyo kami tapos tatanungin nyo ko kung okay lang ako?

Isang ngiti at  "Okay lang ako." sabay inom ng brandy na alak.

Lumalalim pa lalo ang gabi at hindi na napigilan ang mga bugso ng damdamin. Lumabas ako para magpahangin at para mahimasmasan na din.

"Pwede ba tayong magusap Kyungsoo?"

Nagulat ako, sumunod pala sya. Hindi ako kumibo.

"Okay ba tayo?" nagtaka ko sa tanong nya ngunit alam ko naman ang ibig sabihin.

"Wala ka bang sasabihin?"

"Bakit may dapat ba 'kong sabihin?" hindi ko sya tinignan pero binigyan ko sya ng ngiting sarkastiko. Galit at apektado ako pero hindi ko ipapaalam sayo Jongin Kim.

"Alam mo Kyungsoo its been a while, namimiss ko na yung paguusap natin. Yung dating tayo—" naramdaman ko ang tingin nya sakin na tila makikita nya ang nararamdaman ko.

Nakakainsulto ang mga sinabi nya pero hindi ako nagpatinag. "It's been a while? At bakit may tayo ba? Sino ba ang biglang walang paramdam dito jongin? Ako ba?" nabuhay ang galit na kanina ko pa pinipigilan. "Alam mo, hindi na dapat tayo naguusap pa eh. Nakakahiya naman sa girlfriend mo."

"So alam mo na pala?" mahina ngunit rinig kong sabi nya.

"Ay bakit hindi ko ba dapat malaman? Sorry ha kasi nalaman ko." sige Jongin maggaguhan tayo dito.

Hindi ko alam bakit ayaw mo pa kong tigilan gayong may bago ka na. Gusto ko na matahimik ang buhay ko, ang buhay ko na ikaw mismo ang naggulo.

"Hindi naman sa ganon." sabay yuko nito. "Gusto kong magpaliwanag sayo pero parang ayaw mo naman kong pakinggan."

"Magpaliwanag? Para san pa? Sanay naman akong iniiwan ng walang dahilan Jongin, so anong pinagkaiba mo? Wala, kaya wag ka ng magabala pa." iniwan ko sya roon mag-isa at hindi na inintay ang gusto pa nyang sabihin.

Nasasaktan ako sa lahat ng aspeto, hindi na dapat ako sumama at pinagsisiksikan ang sarili dito. Ang tanga tanga ko tangina bakit ko ba hinahayang saktan ng paulit-ulit ng isang tulad nya.

Nakarating ako sa pwesto namin, nakitang masayang naguusap ang mga kaibigan na halatang hindi alam ang nangyaring sakitan ng damdamin sa labas ng maingay na lugar na ito. "Guys alis na ko, enjoy kayo. Ingat kayo pauwi." sabi ko ng hindi sila tinigtinan sabay kuha sa bag at walang anu-ano'y tinalikuran sila, habang papalayo may sinasabi sila na unti–unti ng kinakain ng buong lugar.

Nakauwing mabigat ang damdamin. Dahil gabi na siguradong tulog na ang mga nakakatanda. Tanggal ng sapatos, at dumiretso sa kama.

pikit

dilat

pikit

iba ng pwesto

dilat

sabay gulo ng buhok

Hindi ako makatulog dahil sa nangyaring sagutan kanina. Kinuha ang cellphone at tinignan ang dating conversation. Mga usapang nagpakilig, nagpasaya, at nagparamdam kung gaano kakuntento sa nangyayari ngunit ngayo'y isang pagkakamali na paniguradong hindi na muling uulitin kahit kailan. Maaaring sobrang masaya ako noon ngunit sobrang nasasaktan naman ako ngayon.

Lumipas ang mga araw at gagawin ko ang lahat para lang hindi makita ang isang Jongin Kim lalo na kasama ang taong alam kong ngayon ay nagpapasaya sa kanya. Nasasaktan ako sa puntong iyon dahil alam kong hindi ako ang nasa pwesto ng taong gustong gusto nya.

"Okay, i will group you in to 4 tapos bumunot kayo ng topic for your research. This will be your finals, so better do a good job for your final grades." pagtapos sabihin nagtawag na ng pangalan ang prof. Sobrang random na kala mo nagmini mini minimo lang sya.

"Wang,  
Jung,  
Kim,  
and

Do."

Huli kong narinig ang pangalan ko, at hindi nagustuhan ang mga naging kagrupo. Pero studyante lang ako at ano nga bang magagawa ko?

"That's the last, dismiss." lumabas ang prof, tumayo ang lahat maliban sa 'kin. Bakit parang ako lang ang hindi masaya sa groupings na nangyari?

Lumapit si Baekhyun sakin, ang isa sa mga kaibigan ko "Kyungsoo, una na kami ha? Paguusapan na din kasi namin yung about sa research. Text text na lang tayo! goodluck sa inyo." Napangiti ako ng mapait.

"Ah okay, sige sige. Ingat kayo, goodluck din." at lumapit na ang mga makakasama ko para sa proyektong ito.

"So kailan natin uumpisahan 'to?" Sabi ng isa. Bakit, nagmamadali ba sya?

"Nice, magkagrupo kami. Mas magkakasama pa tayo nyan babe." ani Krystal sabay akbay kay Jongin. Tanginang magjowang to, wag kayo maglandian sa harapan ko.

Tumayo ako at "Umpisahan na natin ng mas maaga para hindi tayo magrrush if ever. Para matapos na din natin agad." malamig kong sabi sa isang kagrupo namin na alam kong narinig naman ng lahat.

Naramdaman ko ang tingin ni Jongin sakin. Lumabas ako ng hindi sila tinitignan pabalik.

"Kyungsoo?" narinig kong tawag sa 'kin ni Krystal ng nasa labas na kami ng room.

Lumingon ako, at tinaasan sya ng kilay. Nag-aantay ng kanyang susunod na sasabihin.

"Ngayon na ba natin sisimulan or bukas na since freeday naman natin?" sabi nya sa malambing na boses.

"Bakit kailan nyo ba balak umpisahan? Kayo magdesisyon kasi kayo rin naman masusunod." hindi ko naman sadya pero malamig pa rin ang tono ng aking pananalita.

"Let's do it tomorrow na lang?" she asked, pero hindi sya sakin nakatingin.

Nahuli ko ang mga mata ni Jongin na nakatingin sa 'kin, umiwas sya pagtapos ng ilang segundo.

"Sige bukas na lang, magpahinga muna tayo ngayong araw since 6pm na."

"So pano, una na ko guys. Ingat kayo." sabi nung isang kagrupo namin habang nakangiti samin. Sya nagdesisyon kaya sya din unang umalis, galing.

Nilagpasan nya ko. Nang makalayo na sya, doon ko naramdaman ang tensyon sa pagitan naming tatlo.

Or ako lang?

"Hey babe, do you want to eat first before mo ko ihatid?" pumulupot si Krystal sa braso ni Jongin.

Napalunok ako. Okay, gusto ko ng umalis.

"Ah so pano?—"

"Kyungsoo!"

Sabay kaming nagsalita, nagkatinginan ulit kami. Gusto ko ng umalis.

Tinaasan ko sya ng kilay.

"Baka gusto mong sumama, magddinner lang bago umuwi?" nahalata ko sa boses nya ang pagbabakasakali.

"A-Ah n-no no, hindi na. May pupuntahan pa kasi ako. Kayo na lang, enjoy." binigyan ko sila ng isang sinsir na ngiti. Gusto ko ng umalis.

Walang anu-ano'y umalis ako, wala naman na silang nagawa pa.

Oo, umiiwas ako at pinipilit ng maging maayos para sa sarili ko, it's been a while already. Kasabay ng nalalapit na pagtatapos ng semester na ito ang pag-iiwan ko sa lahat ng alaala at feelings na nabuo, para sa sarili ko.

Nakarating ako sa gate ng campus at nakitang umuulan. Ito yung mga panahong masarap magmuni-muni, kaso naalalang wala akong payong na dala so pano ako uuwi? Naglabas ako ng cellphone, nagkabit ng earphones at nilagay sa tenga.

[Without you by Finding Hope]

_Is this what it feels like, to be lonely_

Ganito ang bumungad saking kanta. Ano nga ba talaga ang pakiramdam ng nag-iisa? Napatanong ako sa sarili ko, nababaliw na yata talaga ko.

_I'd know I'm not the same way without you_

Nanatili akong nakatayo at tinignan ang pagbuhos ng ulan mula sa langit, ang mga taong tumatakbo dahil walang payong at ang mga magcouple na nakapayong habang magkaholding hands.

_I never wanted to hurt you but you wanted to hurt me_

Inintay kong tumila ang ulan, wala akong balak umalis hangga't hindi ito humihinto. Napakahussle para sa isang tulad kong medyo malayo ang bahay mula sa University.

 _and then you left in the cold_  
_so heres what it feels like_  
_to be lonely._

Unti-unting humina ang ulan, at ayon ang naging hudyat ko para tumakbo patungong waiting area.

"Kyungsoo?" tawag sakin ni Chanyeol mula sa malayo, kasama ang mga barkada nya. Ngunit pumunta sya sa gawi ko.

 _i know i will be okay without you_  
_and now i'm far from home_  
_and i'm not sure where to go_

Lumapit sya sa 'kin.

"Pauwi kana ba?"

"Oo, nagaantay lang ako ng trycicle." sabay ngiti ko ng matamis sa kanya.

"Gusto sana kita samahan kaso may lakad na ko kasama ang barkada ko." napanguso sya sa sinabi nya.

_i never wanted to hurt you_

"Ano ka ba, okay lang. Hindi naman na kailangan."

"Sige pano, mauuna na ko ha."

"Okay sige, ingat kayo"

Pag-alis ni Chanyeol, ay siyang dating ng trycicle.

Nakauwi ako ng buo at nakatulog habang inisip ang mga susunod na gagawin para sa project namin.

Kinabukasan, nagbihis agad ako para sa pagkikita namin ng mga kagrupo. Sa school kami magkikita kita kahit freeday.

Nang magtagpo-tagpo dumiretso kami sa bahay nila Krystal, nagpresinta siya dahil may wi-fi naman daw sila.

Kanina ko pa napapansin ang pagkawala sa mood ni Krystal at lalo na si Jongin. Para silang galit sa mundo na hindi ko maipaliwanag. Nag-away kaya sila?

Ano namang paki ko dyan.

"Sige pasok lang kayo, wag kayo mahiya. May pagkain din dyan, pinagluto tayo ni mama kanina." panimula ni Krystal at pumasok na kami sa malaki nilang bahay. Halatang may kaya at may maipagmamalaki sa buhay ang isang 'to.

Sinimulan namin ang project ng tahimik. Napaka-awkward talaga ng groupo namin. Nag-uusap naman pero may kung anong tensyon akong nararamdaman sa paligid, sobrang paranoid ko na yata.

Tumayo si Krystal, wala namang pumansin sa kanya baka kukuha lang ng tubig o ng kung ano. Nagpatuloy kami sa paggawa. Lumipas ang ilang minuto, padabog na sinara ni Jongin ang notebook nya at saka tumayo. Nakuha nya ang atensyon namin, magtatanong sana ko kaso dumiretso na sya ng pinto at saka lumabas ng tuluyan.

Nagkibit balikat ako. Nagtataka ko pero mukha namang may alitan sila. Nagpatuloy ako sa ginagawa at hindi na sila pinansin pa.

Pagod na ko kaya nagpahinga ako sandali, yumuko ako at napagtantong hindi pa bumabalik ang dalawa.

"Jihyun, cr lang ako. Kanina pa kasi ako nagpipigil." paalam ko sa isa naming kagrupo na kanina pa seryoso sa ginagawa.

Bumaba ako at dumiretso sa banyo, nang makatapos pumunta ako sa may ref nila at nakiinom ng tubig. Sobrang tuyot na ko kailangan ko na ng lamig sa katawan. Habang umiinom ng tubig may naririnig ako sumisigaw pero hindi ko naiintindihan.

Ang alam ko kami lang ang tao dito kasi pumasok sa trabaho ang parents nya, at sa school naman ang isa nya pang kapatid.

Hinanap ko kung saan yung ingay, umakyat ako at narinig ko sila sa kabilang kwarto. At nagulat ako sa mga narinig ko.

"Ako ang sumalo sayo kahit alam kong sa iba ka nagkakagusto Jongin! Alam kong malabong magustuhan mo ko pero sinugal ko yung sarili ko!" pagalit na sumbat ni Krystal kay Jongin.

"I'm sorr—"

"Stop saying sorry! Ayan na lang ba ang sasabihin mo ha? Jongin pano naman ako? Mahal na mahal kita. Hindi naman pwedeng ganito!" patuloy nyang singhal.

"Krystal—"

"Jongin hindi mo ko pwedeng iwan ng basta basta lang! Noong una pumayag ako maging pangalawa mo pero hindi na ko nakukuntento sana  maging una naman ako sayo, ako naman Jongin! Wag mo ko iwan, please." hagulgol ni Krystal kay Jongin.

Maling makinig ako sa usapan nila ngunit hindi ko na napigilan ang sarili ko.

"Krystal sorry, I'm really really sorry. Noong una sobrang confused ako at sinabi ko 'yon sa'yo, umamin ka na gusto mo ko pero alam mong may mahal akong iba 'di ba? Pero nagpumilit ka at sinabi mo na baka mabaling din sayo ang pagkakagusto ko sa iba. Sinubukan ko Krystal pero mas lalo akong nilalapit sa kanya at mas lalo kong napapatunayan na sya lang ang gusto ko." malumanay ngunit masakit na sabi ni Jongin kay Krystal.

"Jongin, please. Don't do this please."

"Best friend kita at alam mong straight ako at hindi ako magkakagusto sa lalaki pero nabali 'yon nung magcollege tayo at nakilala ko sya."

Nagtataka na ko sa mga palitan nila ng salita.

"Si Kyungsoo ang nagpasaya sakin, hindi ko alam pero sya ang bumuo sa kung ano man ang kulang sakin. Confused ako at umamin ka ng mga panahon na 'yon. Tinanggap ko ang offer mo dahil baka tama ka, na masyado lang ako attached kay Soo pero sinabi ko rin naman sayo ang pwedeng mangyari pero pinagpatuloy mo pa din."

Mas lalo akong nagulat sa mga sinabi ni Jongin. Ako? Ako pala talaga ang gusto nya una pa lang? At si Krystal, bakit?

"I'm sorry Krystal pero hindi ko na kaya, hanggang dito na lang talaga. Sorry kasi pumayag ako, nasira ang pagkakaibigan na ang tagal nating binuo. Sobrang nagiguilty ako sayo pero mas nagiguilty ako para sa sarili ko, kasi kaya ko namang sumaya ng walang nadadamay. Pero ginamit kita dahil sa kagaguhan ko. Maiintindihan ko kung hindi mo ko mapapatawad."

"Jongin please, wag naman ganito. I love you so much I'm sorry kung hindi ako nakuntento pero parang-awa mo na wag mo 'kong iwan. Hindi ko kaya Jongin."

"I'm sorry."

Bumukas ang pinto at nakita ako ni Jongin. Nagulat sya ngunit napalitan agad ng takot ang kanyang mukha.

"I-Im sorry, napadaan lang ako. Wala naman akong narinig." sabi ko sabay talikod at punas sa luha.

"Kyungsoo—"

"Sige babalik na ko, baka nagtataka na si Jihyun kanina pa ko wala. Bumalik na din kayo agad." mabilis kong sabi, maglalakad na dapat ako pero hinawakan nya ang kamay ko.

Pinaharap nya ko at nakita ko ang mga mata nyang pumungay. Unti-unti ay yumakap siya sa sakin, ang gaan sa pakiramdam na para bang mababasag nya 'ko anytime.

Narinig ko ang paglapit ni Krystal kaya kumalas ako sa yakap ni Jongin at tumalikod saka tumakbo papunta sa room kung nasaan si Jihyun.

Pumasok ako ng kwarto, kinuha ang mga gamit ko na nakakalat at saka pinasok sa bag, nagulat ang isa naming kagrupo.

"Uuwi kana? Hindi pa tayo tapos, san ka ba galing ba't ang tagal mo?" takang tanong nya.

"A- e- mauuna na ko, sa bahay ko na lang tatapusin yung sakin tapos email ko na lang sayo. Saka mahaba pa naman yung time natin, nagkaemergency lang sa bahay kaya kailangan ko ng umuwi." nagmamadali kong sabi.

Kasabay ng pagtayo ko ang syang pagbukas ng pinto at bumungad samin si Jongin. Nagulat ako pero hindi ko sya pinansin at saka lumabas ng kwarto.

Tinatawag ako ni Jongin pero hindi ako humihinto sa pagtakbo hanggang sa makalabas ako sa malaking bahay na 'yon.

Sumakay ako sa jeep at inintay na umandar ito para makauwi na. Sa mga nalaman ko ngayon hindi ko alam kung kanino ako dapat magalit o kung dapat ba kong magalit.

30 minutes akong natraffic pero nakauwi din naman ako at nakalma na ang sarili. Ngunit hindi inaasahan ang madadatnan ko sa tapat ng bahay namin.

Nakayuko sya at hindi nya naramdaman ang presensya ko.

"Bakit ka nandito Jongin?" malamig kong sabi.

Iniangat nya ang mukha nya at nakita ko kung gaano sya kadevastated sa mga nangyayari. Nagkatinginan kami pero agad kong iniwas ang aking tingin.

"Gabi na, bakit ka nandito Jongin?" ulit ko pero mukhang balak sumagot ang isang 'to. Dinaanan ko sya habang kinukuha ang susi sa bag.

"Kyungsoo, mag-usap tayo please." pagmamakaawa nya.

Ako naman ngayon ang hindi sumagot. Nagpatuloy ako sa paghahanap ng susi, tanginang susi naman to ngayon pa naging missing in action. Naiirita na ko pero patuloy ako sa paghahanap.

"Kyungsoo?" tawag nya sabay hawak sa aking siko.

"Ano ba?" sigaw ko sa kanya.

Tinitigan ko sya at nakita kong nagulat sya sa naging reaksyon ko, napayuko sya at nanahimik na naman. Hinanap ko ulit ang susi ng gate namin. Narinig ko ang paghakbang ni Jongin kasabay ng pagkakita ko sa susi ng gate. Akmang bubuksan na pero hinawakan na naman ako ni Jongin at hinarap na sa kanya.

"I can explain everything, this time makinig ka naman sakin please." kaya pala sya lumapit para bumulong.

ang bango, nakakawala sa ulirat. Maduga, hindi pwede 'yon dapat galit pa din ako.

"Hindi naman ako bingi Jongin, ano ba." tinulak ko sya ng mahina pero hindi sya natinag.

Unti-unti syang lumalapit at naramdaman ko na lang ang malamig na bakal sa likod ko. Lumapit pa rin sya kahit wala na kong maatrasan.

Naamoy ko na naman ang bango nya, napakadugas talaga. Hindi ko alam kung alam nya bang marupok ako o talagang nananadya na sya.

Hindi ko alam pero naramdaman ko na lang bigla ang labi nya sa labi ko. Hindi ako gumalaw pero hindi ko din naman sya pinigilan.

Naririnig ko na ang boses nila Baekhyun sa utak ko.

"Malantod ka bakit ka nagpahalik? Hindi mo ba kayang magmatigas kahit sandali?" super-baekhyun-liked

I push him because of some realisation.

"JONGIN!!"

"Let's talk please."

Hindi ako sumagot pero hinila nya ko kung saan, nanginginig pa ang mga tuhod ko dahil sa nangyari kaya hindi ako nakapalag pa.

Nakarating kami sa park at inupo nya ko sa isang swing na nandoon.

"Wag ka muna magsasalita, ako muna. Kailangan mo kong pakinggan at wala kang choice okay?"

Yung Jongin kanina parang dala nya ang problema ng mundo at ibang-iba ang Jongin na yon ngayon na parang nagkaroon sya ng pag-asa sa kung saan.

Pinaliwanag nya sa 'kin lahat kasama ang nga narinig ko kanina sa bahay nila Krystal. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang dapat kong maramdaman at hindi ko din alam kung tama ba 'to.

O alam ko pero ayaw ko lang aminin?

Inamin nya din na straight sya at hindi nya naiimagine yung sarili nya na magkakagusto sa kapwa lalaki kaya nahirapan sya kung itutuloy nya pa ba o hindi na.

Nakipagrelasyon siya kay Krystal dahil inakala rin nya na kayang maibaling ang nararamdaman nya sa iba na dapat ay para sakin.

"Iyon ang pinakamalaking pagkakamali na nagawa ko Soo. Dahil sa prinsipyo kong baluktot at maling dahilan na mayron ako. Nakasakit ako ng iba, nawalan ako ng kaibigan at hindi ako naging masaya dahil wala ka. Hindi ikaw siya, Kyungsoo."

Lumapit si Jongin sa 'kin at umupo sa harapan ko para magpantay kami.

"I'm sorry if I realized it just now, sorry kung nalate ako at ngayon lang dumating. Kyungsoo mahal kita at handa akong paghirapan ka. Liligawan kita hanggang sa ikaw na mismo ang hindi sanay na wala ang presensya ko." sabi nya sakin habang nakatingin sa mga mata ko.

I felt that his really sincere, but I can't. I just can't, and I'm really guilty kahit hindi ko naman sinasagot ang mga tanong nya sa ngayon.

"Hayaan mo kong mahalin ka hanggang sa hindi ko na kayang wala ka sa tabi ko at hayaan mo kong pumasok sa buhay mo, straight ako pero handa akong magpaka-gay para sayo." patuloy ni Jongin. Tinitigan ko lang sya.

"Jongin—"

"Kyungsoo please, I want you." sabi nya sa mababang boses.

"I'm sorry Jongin but I can't. I can't accept you." malamyang sagot ko sa kanya.

Nakita ko ang pagbabago sa mukha nya. Umaasa ba talaga sya na tatanggapin ko sya agad-agad?

"Bakit?" kunot noong tanong nya.

"Sa tingin mo ba talaga kaya kitang tanggapin? Sorry, pero hindi na tayo pwede."

"Soo, bakit nga?" inip na tanong nito.

"I have a boyfriend right now, Jongin." malamyang sabi ko, hinawakan ko sya sa pisngi kasabay ng malungkot na ngiti ang binigay ko sa kanya.

Tumayo si Jongin at napatalikod na para bang hindi mapakali.

"Kyungsoo you're kidding right?" parang nababaliw nyang tanong.

Tangina naman kasi Jongin bakit ngayon ka lang, ang tagal kong nag-antay pero wala na pala kong iniintay.

"To be honest? I wish I am Jongin." alam ng lahat kung gaano kita kagusto at nahirapan na kalimutan ka.

Pero nakalimutan ba talaga kita?

"Sino? Kailan pa Soo? Bakit hindi ko alam?" takot na tanong nya sakin.

"Si Chanyeol." napayuko ako sa sagot ko.

"Si Chanyeol, ang katropa ko sa ibang course." tumango-tango sya at napapatawa sya pero halata namang nasasaktan sya ng sobra.

I'm sorry Jongin.

"Ganito pala pakiramdam. Sobrang sakit pala no, siguro ganito rin naramdaman mo noong nalaman mong kami na ni Krystal." tumingala sya na para bang nagpipigil ng luha.

Tama na Jongin, hindi ko na kaya. Hindi ko kayang nakikita kang ganito.

"Pero mahal kita, sobra. Please Soo." bumalik sya sa dati nyang pwesto. tinitigan nya ang mukha ko na para bang inaaral ang bawat parte nito.

Naiwan ang tingin nya sa aking labi at hinawakan nya ko sa pisngi at unti-unti syang lumapit, sa pangalawang pagkakataon hinalikan nya kong muli.

I felt his soft lips moved, it's so warm and it felt so right. He tilt his head and do it again. I respond to his kisses without knowing what consequences that'll happen after this.

"Kyungsoo?"

Napatigil ako at naitulak ko ng bahagya si Jongin.

Nakita ko ang kunot noong Chanyeol na nakatayo sa likod ni Jongin. Napatayo ako.

"C-chanyeol? A-anong ginagawa mo dito?" kabang tanong ko sa kanya.

"Anong ginagawa ko dito? Bakit bawal na ba ko dito?" malamig na sagot nya sakin.

Tinitigan nya ko. Tumayo si Jongin at humarap kay Chanyeol.

"Pre—"

Napapitlag at napasigaw ako, hindi naituloy ni Jongin dahil bigla syang sinapak ni Chanyeol.

"Jongin!"

Bumagsak siya dahil hindi nya inaasahan ang kamao na dadapo sa mukha nya.

Lumuhod ako at inalo si Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!" sigaw ni Chanyeol sakin.

Tinignan ko sya at nakita ang mukha nyang galit na galit. Hinila nya ko patayo, napa-aray ako kaya nya ko binitawan. Ang mukha nyang galit ay napalitan ng pagkadismaya, at para syang nandiri na hindi ko maipaliwanag.

Tinignan nya si Jongin at saka sya biglang umalis at iniwan kaming dalawa. Tinignan ko si Jongin na ngayo'y patayo na. Akma akong tatakbo pero hinawakan nya ang braso ko.

"Kyungsoo" tinawag ako ni Jongin at pinigilan ako sa pag-alis. Kailangan kong mahabol si Chanyeol.

"Jongin, ano ba! Kailangan kong makausap si Chanyeol, kailangan kong magpaliwanag sa kanya. Tumigil kana at umuwi kana sa inyo."

Hindi ko inintay ang sagot at iniwan ko syang nakatayo saka hinabol si Chanyeol. Nakita ko sya sa malayo.

"Chanyeol!"

Patuloy ako sa pagtakbo at naabutan ko sya malapit sa nagcecelebrate ng kung ano man sa katabing park na ito.

"Ito na ang huling kanta para sa gabing ito at tapos umuwi na kayong lahat. Baka mahuli pa tayo at mabaranggay, lagot tayong lahat kay aling babi. Okay ba?"

[Too good to say goodbye by Sam Smith]

 _y_ _ou must think that I'm stupid_  
_you must think that I'm a fool_

Panimulang kanta ng nagvivideoke. Ang sakit nung kanta kala mo naman kinacute nya, sintunado naman.

"Chanyeol let's talk please."

Humarap sya sakin.

y _ou must think that I'm new to this_  
_but I have seen this all before_

"Kyungsoo nakita ko, nakita ko kung pano mo sya halikan. Masarap ba? Masarap ba na niloloko mo ko at ang tropa ko pa talaga?" hindi ko alam ang dapat at tamang sabihin.

Walang tama dahil ako mismo yung mali. Kasalanan ko kasi hindi ako nakapagpigil, pero aminado ako na nagustuhan ko at walang bahid ng pagsisisi. Pero guilty ako.

 _I'm never gonna let you close to me_  
_Even though you mean the most to me_  
_'Cause every time I open up, it hurts_

"Pumunta ko dito dahil gusto kong makita at makasama ka, pero iba pala ang aabutan ko. Alam mo, ang sakit ng katotohanang pinipilit mo na lang yung sarili mong mahalin pa ko."

Nakikita ko ang sakit sa mga mata nya.

 _I'm never gonna get too close to you_  
_Even when I mean the most to you_  
_In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

"Nahahalata ko everytime na magkasama tayo, hindi ka na masaya Soo. Kasama kita pero halata namang sa iba na lumilipad yang isip mo, hindi na ako Kyungsoo. Dinideny ko lang kahit alam at ramdam ko naman talaga."

Nilapitan nya ko habang nakatitig pa din sa sakin. Masuyo nyang hinawakan ang aking pisngi.

"Masakit sakin pero handa akong palayain ka Kyungsoo, hindi ako makasarili para hindi ka hayaang maging masaya. Ayaw kong ikulong ka sa bisig ko gayong alam kong mahihirapan ka lang."

Nakita ko ang tubig sa kanyang mata na halata namang pinipigilan nya lang.

 _But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_  
_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dr_ y

"Chanyeol, hindi."

Umiling-iling ako at naiiyak na rin.

"Mahal kita, sobra. Alam mo yon, pero hindi tayo pwedeng magpatuloy na ganito Soo. Ang tagal nating inalagaan ang relasyong ito pero unti-unti nang nasisira. Ako ang mali, may pagkukulang ako. Kaya naiinitindihan ko Kyungsoo."

"Chanyeol." naiiyak kong sabi.

"Baka oras na para namang magbigay tayo ng time sa sarili natin, baka masyado na tayong nagiging toxic for each other."

 _And every time you walk out, the less I love you_  
_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

"Chanyeol naman." tumulo ang luha ko at napayuko.

Hawak nya pa rin ang pisngi ko at iniangat ang mukha.

"I loved you and I still do pero hindi na sapat yon para magpatuloy pa tayong dalawa. Baka naguguluhan kana sa kung ano ba talaga ang nararamdaman mo para sakin at para kay Jongin. Baka sa pagkakataong ito kailangan muna nating maayos ang sarili natin bago magdesisyon."

Tinitigan nya ang mukha ko na para bang kinakabisa ang ang bawat parte nito.

 _I know you're thinking I'm heartless_  
_I know you're thinking I'm cold_  
_I'm just protecting my innocence_  
_I'm just protecting my soul_

"Papakawalan kita hindi dahil ayaw ko na, kundi dahil mahal kita. Bibitawan kita hindi dahil gusto kitang mapunta sa iba, hell no." malamya nyang sabi.

"Gusto kong maging masaya ka at piliin mo kung sino ba talaga ang mahal mo at makakapagpakuntento sa 'yo." ngumiti sya ng mapait.

Hinawakan nya ang dalawang kamay ko at tinignan ito.

"This is the last time that I'll hold your hand, sobrang mamimiss ko yung tayo Soo. Sorry pero siguro tama na 'to at hanggang dito na lang tayo. This is the end of our story." sabi nya kasabay ng pagpatak ng luha nya at pagbitaw sa mga kamay ko.

Humakbang sya patalikod at saka unti-unting umalis, likod nya na lang ang kaya kong makita hanggang sa hindi ko na sya tuluyang nakita.

 _And every time you walk out, the less I love you_  
_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_  
_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

Napaupo ako at humagulgol kasama ng pagtatapos ng kanta.

Parang gusto kong turuan si ate sa pagkanta nya kasi pucha yung mga ganyang boses dapat tinatago sa bahay, bakit ba sya pinapalabas ng nanay nya.

"Kyungsoo" tawag sakin ni Jongin kasabay ng pagpapauwi nung kumakanta sa mga bisita nya.

Tumayo ako at hindi pinansin si Jongin. Dire-diretso akong naglakad hanggang sa makauwi sa bahay namin.

"Umuwi kana." malamig kong sabi kay Jongin at saka tuluyang pumasok sa bahay.

Nakatulog akong umiiyak.

Lumipas ang mga araw. Natapos namin ang panghuling proyekto para sa semester na ito, kapalit non ang mga matataas na grade sa kabila ng mga nangyari. Actually si Jihyun lang halos tumapos since sya nagedit sa mga sabog naming binigay na output sa kanya.

Ngayon ang huling araw para sa pagpapaclearance at pwede ng magbakasyon.

Naglalakad ako sa hallway para hanapin ang naglakwatsa ko raw na Prof sabi sa department nila, ng makasalubong ko si Jongin.

"Kyungsoo." habang papalapit sya sa gawi ko.

"Mag-usap na naman na tayo oh, ang tagal mo na kong iniiwasan. Iniitay ko kung kailan ka magiging handa pero mukhang hindi naman mangyayari yon."

Napa-oo na lang ako dahil gusto ko ng matapos ang mga issue namin sa buhay.

"Alam mo Jongin sa totoo lang hindi naman natin talaga kailangang mag-usap. Wala tayong dapat pag-usapan." maayos kong sabi sa kanya.

"Sinabi ko na nga na mahal kita Soo."

Ano ang pag-uusapan namin gayong hindi naman naging kami?

"Hindi naman ganon kadali yon. Alam mo Jongin bakit hindi na lang muna tayo magfocus sa mga sarili natin? Pareho tayong kakagaling lang sa break up dahil sa mga maling desisyon."

"Pero ayaw ko ng sayangin ang pagkakataon na 'to. Hindi ko kakayanin kung mapupunga ka ulit sa iba dahil lang hindi ako lumaban para makuha ka."

"Hindi ako bagay na pwedeng mong kunin kung kailan mo gusto, hindi ako yung tinapon mo tapos kukunin mo dahil lang napagtanto mo na mahalaga pala ko sayo. Hindi ako yon Jongin." medyo pagalit kong tono.

"I'm sorry, ayaw ko lang na mawala ka pa sa pagkakataong 'to." malungkot na sabi nya sakin.

"Hindi naman ako aalis, wala naman akong pupuntahan. Kaya hindi ko alam kung ano yung kinakatakutan mo."

"Tulad ng sinabi ko noon, maghihintay ako Soo. Hihintayin kita kahit gaano katagal. Liligawan kita kahit gaano kahirap."

"Hindi, magfocus ka sa sarili mo. Make time for your family and friends. Wag muna sakin, wag muna satin. Malayo pa at matagal pa ang panahon para magmadali. Natuto na ko sa pagkakataong ito."

Tumayo ako at sumunod naman sya.

Hinatid nya ko hanggang sa bahay namin.

"Thanks, see you sa pasukan." ngumiti ako sa kanya at ganon din sya.

Nagsimula ang bakasyon na masaya at walang problema bukod sa nakakabugnot talaga kapag nasa bahay lang.

Kuntento ang nararamdaman ng puso ko at walang iniisip na kahit ano.

This is the time when everything feels so right.

THE END


End file.
